


Snowed In

by Cabbage_man



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Keith in Love (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, My First Smut, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), idk what im doing, ill look at this in the future and cringe so hard lmao, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbage_man/pseuds/Cabbage_man
Summary: What was supposed to be a fun Christmas with friends ended up being something completely different.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Snowed In

Keith couldn't believe his awful luck.

It's only been two hours, but Keith can't take any longer. The universe was finally punishing him for all the music he downloaded illegally. There wasn't any other explanation (he was angry, okay? Let him be spiteful).

This weekend was supposed to be fun. He had planned a trip to a cabin with his friends, but unfortunately it started snowing. A lot. And the roads were cut off. And really, he wouldn't have a problem with spending Christmas alone in a cabin in the woods, but, problem: he wasn't alone.

"Of all the people that could've arrived, it just had to be you!" He screams, slamming a pillow into the other's face.  
Lance looked up to him with half closed eyes, a murderous gleam in them. 

"Well excuse me, but you aren't the best roommate either!" He screams back, launching his own pillow straight at Keith's face. He felt anger boiling up inside him. 

"Ugh! You are insufferable!" He says, before charging at Lance and taking them both down. A bite here, hair being pulled there. They kept it going, rolling around trying to be on top, until Lance hit his head on the leg of the coffee table. 

"Timeout, mullet," he huffs. Their heavy breathing is the only thing that can be heard. Keith snickers. "What, got a boo boo? Need me to call mommy?" 

"Why, you little-" before he could get his hands around Keith's neck, Keith pins his hands down at each side of Lance's head. Their faces are mere inches apart. Keith can feel Lance's breath on his face, and he was sure Lance could feel his.

While their breathing calmed down, they stared at each other's eyes, faces flushed red because of all the rolling around and yelling, and maybe something else.

They have been sitting like this for a while now, Keith straddling Lance's hips with his own. If he got up, it would be super awkward, but if he stayed, it would also be awkward. What should he do?

Keith was just about to clear his throat to say some kind of lame excuse and stand up, when he noticed Lance's eyes flicker down to his lips - just for a second. He froze. He knows he likes Lance, has liked him for a while, but Lance liking him? That seems impossible. He was straight, right? He was always flirting with random girls he encountered on the street. He probably wants him to like him back so bad he imagined it.

But then it happens again, for a little longer this time, and Keith knows he isn't hallucinating. He looks down to the other's lips himself, then back up to his again. 

"Lance…" he whispers.

"Yeah?" 

"Can I kiss y-" 

He doesn't get to finish his question when a pair of lips are suddenly on his, soft and sweet. He inhales in surprise, but quickly gets out of his daze and, trying to calm down the butterflies going crazy in his chest, kisses back. 

Every passing second, the kiss turns faster, sloppier and hungrier. They basically devour each other's mouths, wanting more and more. Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair, occasionally tugging at it, while Keith kept Lance pinned to the floor. Unfortunately they need to breathe, so they break the kiss. Not even five seconds pass and Keith is diving in again, this time cradling Lance's face in his hands. Lance takes it eagerly, wrapping his arms around Keith's neck.

Keith breaks the kiss but only to move down to Lance's neck, and he starts sucking, licking, biting slightly. The little noises that escape Lance's mouth only encourage him further. Somewhere in between, Lance says Keith's name, and that does it.

He grinds down onto the other's hips, hard, and he's rewarded with more sounds, hotter this time. Then Keith feels something between Lance's legs. And he knows. They both know. He tries to stand up just to be pulled down again by Lance's demanding mouth. He tries again, pulling Lance up with him, and this time succeeds. Never stopping kissing, they manage to make their way into the room that was supposed to be Shiro and Adam's with a matrimonial bed, but since they're not here, Keith doubted they would mind. Even if they did, that wasn't stopping him.

They made their way in, and as soon as Keith took his shoes off, he was pushed back against the bed, before Lance crawled on top of him. "Well, well, well," Lance says with a husky voice from all the kissing, "how the tables have turned."  
Keith looks at him. His hair was a mess, his eyes dark with want and sending a message clear as daylight, and his neck has a trail of little purple bruises. He feels proud of that. 

"Whatever," he says, and unable to control a smirk, nods to Lance's neck and says in a low, dangerous voice, "But I have a job to finish." 

He then takes off Lance's sweater and shirt and flips them over, landing on top again. Lance seems a little confused at first, but then realization dawned on him, judging by his expression. "Oh hell no, mullet. It's my turn now," then he leans up to Keith's ear and whispers, "unless, of course… you're scared."  
Keith growls both from anger and arousal and bites down on the other's neck, causing a yelp of surprise to slip from Lance's mouth. Lance's hands slip into Keith's hair again, moving them in circle motions, massaging Keith's skull. Keith continues to bite around the area, going lower and lower, licking and sucking in between. Lance seems to be enjoying it, at least. 

He stops at one of Lance's nipples. He looks up at Lance, pleading silently for consent. Lance is a mess. With ruffled hair, puffy cherry lips, marks adorning his neck (and lower) and breathing heavily, he looks ready to come undone. But still, he nodded quickly. Keith doesn't waste a second longer and sucks down. Lance's body jerks upwards, a soft gasp leaving the man. He keeps it up for a while, and then moves on to the other nipple and does the same. 

"Keith… please…" he whispers, looking down at him. Keith felt so weak he would have said yes to anything Lance asked for. But not today. He's going to make him wait. 

He keeps trailing kisses down to the hem of Lance's jeans, leaving a trail of love bites. He tugs and plays with it for a while, until he hears a groan. "Come on, just- hurry up already!" Keith smirks. "Oh? I thought it was your turn?" Lance rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hurry," and, averting his gaze, in a quieter tone adds "I want to feel you inside me."

Keith feels himself flush, and forgets about wanting to make Lance wait. What was he thinking? He needed to please him ASAP. But to keep his pride, he unbuttons Lance's jeans with his teeth, and then pulls the zipper down the same way. He can see Lance's erection clearly through his boxers. Lance is quick to push Keith aside and kick his pants off, much to Keith's pleasure. Keith is so focused on the bulge between Lance's legs that he doesn't even notice when his shirt is pulled off him. He comes out of his daze when he notices a pair of hands dragging his pants down. He helps kick the rest off, and then climbs on top of Lance again. 

"So," he manages to say, incredibly aware of the growing problem between his legs, "how do you want to do this?" Lance's eyes darken while he smiles dangerously. He leans up to Keith's ear again and whispers, tickling Keith's skin, "I want to ride you."

Keith feels a shiver going through his body at those words, suddenly nervous. He really didn't want to mess this up. Quickly, he pulled Lance's remaining clothing down and oh my God how is this guy real how is he so beautiful wow why is he being allowed to see this I- 

"Wow," he breathes, and Lance huffs out a laugh. He flips them over and takes Keith's boxers off. Now they were both completely naked, physically and emotionally bare. They look at each other for a while, taking this moment in.

Lance seems to remember something, because his hand darts to the night stand next to the bed, and rummages through the drawers. With a triumphant 'found it' he jumps back onto the bed but with a bottle this time; lube. Keith is quick to snatch the bottle from him and open it with a loud pop. He squeezes a generous amount on his hand and spreads it through his fingers. He looks at Lance, who has already positioned himself in front of him giving him full access to his hole. He circles Lance's entrance slowly, spreading the product there. Lance is practically squirming under him. Right before he slips the first finger in, he looks up at the other man for confirmation. A little nod is all he needs before he's inside of him in a whole new way.

Lance gasps and jumps a little at the feeling, but after a while of Keith moving his finger, he gets used to it. Then, slowly, a second finger slips in. Keith rubs Lance's walls, making sure to cover him with a lot of lube, just in case. He doesn't want to hurt Lance. A few seconds later he is slipping a third finger in, and Lance is in another level of pleasure, Keith can tell. His heart does a flip at realizing that.

He moves his fingers, scissoring, touching, discovering every inch of Lance. Speaking of, the little noises aren't so little anymore, and they encourage Keith further. 

"K-Keith," Lance whimpers, "please, I- I need you inside me." Keith thinks he's about to have a heart attack considering how fast his heart was beating. "Are you sure?" He gets shot an annoying look. "Well of course I do mullet, we wouldn't be here if I wasn't." So Keith practically baths himself with lube and lines up to do what he's been wanting to do for a long time.

Lance drops down on him slowly, wincing a little and adjusting to the feeling, torturing Keith. He pulls out a little bit; but comes back down again, more smoothly this time. And Keith can't help but meet him halfway there, surprising Lance. By the fourth time, a pace was set between them.

Lance clearly isn't trying to conceal his pleasure, moaning loudly to the four winds while jumping on his lap. Not that Keith is complaining. Keith finds himself muttering things back, complimenting Lance on how good he is and how good he feels, about how pretty he is and how pretty he looks all flushed above him. He's rambling, he knows it, but he doesn't care. They have maintained eye contact the entire time, and Keith is glad that Lance wanted to be in this position. It's more personal, not just a casual hookup. He tightens his grip on Lance's smooth legs.

They kept going like that, Lance jumping up and down on Keith's cock and Keith buckling upwards to meet him, until- 

"Keith!" Lance cries, "there, oh my-" Ketih hits that spot again, and Lance almost swooned, seeing stars. Keith keeps hitting that spot again and again, going faster each time, and Lance seems like he's going to come undone any minute now, howling Keith's name. 

"Lance," Keith calls in a hoarse voice, talking seeming impossible right now, "I'm- I'm gonna come, what do I do?" 

"Come inside of me," he croaks, "and don't you dare pull out." 

Keith flushes, if possible, even darker, and speeds up with new motivation, slamming into Lance. "Lance, fuck-" he doesn't get to finish his sentence because he feels himself spilling inside of Lance, a deep, long moan escaping his mouth. Only a few seconds later he feels Lance coming too, making a mess on both their stomachs. Lance drops down to Keith's chest, panting. Keith doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around him.

They take a moment to rest and calm down their breathing, enjoying the other's company. 

"Wow," Lance says. Keith laughs, small; "Wow." 

"...I like you," he blurts out. He waits expectantly for an answer mentally face-palming himself. Why did he say that? Well, there wasn't any backing out now.

Slowly, Lance raises his ass, Keith's cock slipping out from him, a disappointed moan leaving him as Keith's cum comes out of him. He lays on Keith's chest properly now, and looks up at him.  
"I like you, too," he says with dusted cheeks and a small smile, voice almost shy. "...a lot." 

Keith's smile couldn't be wider. "Really?" The other boy chuckles lightly. "Really." Lance curls up deeper into Keith's warm body, and Keith happily takes him in, pulling the blankets on top of them. His hand drifts to Lance's back as he strokes him tenderly, both exhausted from their recent activities.

And when they can barely keep their eyes open, Keith gives Lance's lips a sweet kiss before surrendering to Morpheus.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/happy holidays!
> 
> Little Christmas klance smut bc why not 
> 
> You can also find this little fic in my other fic called Klance. Klance everywhere where I post my one-shots and stuff, so go check it out :) 
> 
> So anyway lmk what you think!


End file.
